As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A primary database may receive data from upstream applications (e.g., pricing, discounts, Product Data, orders, quotes and the like). A mirror service may replicate the data stored on the primary database to a secondary (e.g., backup) database. When a problem is detected with the primary database, the system may failover to the secondary database. In a conventional system, the failover process may result in at least 72 hours of database downtime, during which live applications are manually switched over to use the secondary database. Because the upstream data feeds were being sent to the primary database, the secondary database may be out of sync with the data being sent by the upstream applications. If the primary database supports ecommerce applications that display products and services for purchase by consumers, enterprise customers, and the like, a long downtime may result in the loss of revenue. In addition, the data from the upstream applications may get backed up for 72+ hours such that when the databases are back up, the sudden flow of the backlogged data may cause performance bottlenecks. Furthermore, during the failover, the database servers may undergo multiple restarts which may lead to broken transactions and data-replication issues. If there are resource constraints, such as out of memory or lack of disk space, database corruption may occur, requiring that the database be restored and/or rebuilt from scratch. This activity could add up to 7+ days of downtime and unwanted/unplanned cost.